


Velvet Underworld

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Archangels, Attempted Seduction, Demons, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith loves Hippos, Light Angst, M/M, Mages, Mating Rituals, Mermaids, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mothman, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sensual Play, Slow Romance, Sorceresses, Temporary Amnesia, Tentacles, Urban Legends, Vampires, sages - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Keith loves researching on cryptids and supernaturals since he was young thanks to Pidge and Matt.Just one slight issue: There is only one of Keith and four of them.





	1. Tentacles and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Time to give some Keith love. xD I should be updating other stories than making another one. lol. I should have other chapters updated by next week! <3
> 
> This is just an one-shot story.

Lance raised a brow and looked down at his cousin who was sitting like a royal person with his legs crossed and resting his cheek on the back of his hand. He laid his arms crossed on top of the Victorian-style chair and licked his lips like a hungry predator.  
  
"Didn't Shiro tell you not to play with food, Lotor?"  
  
Lotor just smiled and shrugged. "You believe I would listen to that."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't listen to some of Shiro's words, but then again, he doesn't either. His ears twitched at the sound of soft moans. It was making his dick harder by the seconds.  
  
"Ahh~~~ Mmmmm~~~"  
  
"When he asked for your help on something, this wasn't something I expected to find; but with you, it can be anything for your own pleasure. "  
  
"He wanted hands-on research and this what he gets." With a mischievous smile. "I'm enjoying this little show he's giving us."  
  
Lance snorted a chuckle. "This is like watching real live soft porn, but instead of those actors or actress, it's our favorite person we love."  
  
"He wanted to know what they are like and how they work so I asked Allura to summon one. She was nice to find a gentler one after a few errors. "  
  
"WHAT?" He stared at Lotor. "You asked Allura to summon it?! What do you mean a gentler one?! "  
  
He switched his resting position. "The first one was a bit rough and ugly so we had to send it back. Second one wasn't listening to my commands and wanted to penetrate Keith so it was sent back without slicing off a few of its slimy suckers. But this one was just right for a good tease. "  
  
"How did you even get Allura listen to you?"  
  
Lotor grinned. "I have my ways, but I promise her she can have Keith for a day."  
  
"What kind of promise is that?!"  
  
"A promise that she can make whatever she wants and that includes dolling him up and practice magic with or on him."  
  
"Does Keith even know about this deal?!"  
  
"No, but you can't deny how pretty he is. With or without clothing. "  
  
Lance gaped and slapped his forehead with a groan.  
  
"If you're done with asking questions, Lance, I want to get back watching this. You can stay and watch or just leave. Don't interrupt this beautiful entertainment. "  
  
Lance sighed and rests his chin on his crossed arms. He must admit, this one was much better and sexier than any other porn videos they both had seen.  
  
There he was. Their object of affection that is getting some hands-on research after asking Lotor, of all creatures. He could have ask Lance and he would happily oblige to his wishes, but he was away for work when Keith tried to ask. There was Shiro too, but Keith felt nervous asking him for something like this. He felt embarrassed to ask Shiro who might think of him differently.  
  
He watched as two thick slithering tentacles pulled up his black t-shirt and exposing his smooth and nicely tone torso. His wrist were bound together by two separate tentacles as the rest of its six tentacles acted like a hammock chair with one wrapping around his leg and another on his other thigh. It lifted up one of his thighs for the two tips of the other tentacles to rub against his jean covered bulge.  
  
His dick became so hard from watching it. Keith looked blissful and yet, confused at the same time with one eye closed.  
  
"How does it feel now, Keith?" Lotor asked with a grin.  
  
"This is... This is not what I had in mind... " Keith gritted his teeth. " They are really stinky, slimy and too damn touchy. So damn touchy just like you two. "  
  
"Yes, they are but how can you write your research without a thorough investigation? I mean, did you not read all those books about them before you dived head-on with this? " He smirked. " And here I thought you would get used to this after spending time with me. I know how much you love letting me use little magic to tease your smooth flesh. "  
  
"Not like this!" Keith tilted his head down and moaned loud when one of the tentacles rubbed against his hard nipples and around his legs. "This is too early in the morning for this."  
  
"How funny. It's never too early for some good stimulation. " Lotor chuckled. " Have we told you how attractive you are? Not only with your delectable body, but your mouth and sounds you make when you're excited. "  
  
Keith was about to speak when his body arched up and made whimpering sounds when he felt those tentacles coiled around his bulge with another was stroking in steady paces. His head tilted up gently by a cold finger touch and with a slight blurry vision, he saw those mesmerizing blue eyes.  
  
"Lance." He whispered.  
  
Lance smiled and gave his a quick chaste kiss on the lips. "Did you get enough information for your research, Keith?"  
  
Keith's lips trembled and nod his head once. Lance chuckled with his eyes looked back and saw Lotor with a pouting look.  
  
"You could have waited until he begged for release. I would let him go by then when he's all aroused and ready to be taken. "  
  
"But dear cousin, can you not see it in his beautiful violet eyes? It was asking us to take him instead of these slippery things. "  
  
Keith shook his head. "Did not! You---you all are just---just sexually active creatures! "  
  
They laughed and closed their eyes. Lance was clutching his forehead and stomach from laughter while Lotor combed back his shimmering white hair. When they did open their eyes, Keith gulped when he saw darker shades of Blue and Yellow with narrow pupils. He was in their dark trance.  
  
Lotor snapped his fingers. Keith fell on the cold, hard floor with a loud grunt as he watched each tentacles fading and glittering away into an unknown vortex above him. He was blessed with good photographic memory, and he wanted to know what the symbols meant. He will have to ask Allura next time.  
  
Keith sat up stiff and felt chilling shivers down his spine when he saw Lance crawling towards like a feline creature on the prowl. He scooted back further until he bumped into something soft and firm. He was going to jump away when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his body with his arms locked in.  
  
His entire body went into full shivers when he felt warm air breathing on his neck and then to his ear with his head tilted to the right.  
  
"What do you expect from us? Did we not give you enough accurate data about vampires and demons, our little cryptid lover? " Lotor whispered and licking inside of his ear.  
  
"Still not like this." Keith squirmed around in his tight embrace.  
  
"But consider this a good trade-off, Keith~" Lance said. "You can learn more in depth with us and we get to have fun with you."  
  
Lance placed his hands on both Keith's inner thighs to spread so he can move in a close, comfortable position and stopped when his nose came in contact with Keith's exposed neck. He took a deep sniff and grinned when he licked his neck.  
  
"I'm quite peckish right now." Lance spoke in a soft tone on his neck.  
  
"But weren't you satisfied enough last night?" Keith whimpered when Lotor nibbled soft part on his ear lobe.  
  
"Ah~ I am never fully satisfied. Just the crave to have more of you, Keith. Is that right, Lotor? "  
  
Lotor chuckled. "Lance's right. Our cravings can be quite insatiable sometimes. "  
  
"Less talk and more Keith feast time!"  
  
"I am not--!!"  
  
  
**SLAM!**  
  
  
Keith jumped and spooked by the loud slamming of the heavy door. Both Lance and  Lotor paused as they looked at the tall, standing figure eclipsing the bright light from the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. His grey eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shiro! Help me here! "  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
After Shiro had saved him, he made a mad dash upstairs to his private room and took a very long shower to wash off the stinky slime. He had to get some release too after the research had become a bit too kinky for his taste.  
  
Feeling clean with new sets of clothes on, Keith came downstairs and stood behind Shiro in the living room with his hand gripping on Shiro's loose grey t-shirt. He looked over from the side and saw both Lance and Lotor sitting on their legs with both hands on their lap.  
  
Shiro was giving them the usual lectures about skipping their morning breakfast, but most of all, about Keith.  
  
"Keith is still human and has limits of what you both can take from him. Honestly, you two just had him last night when he was supposed to do his research! "  
  
"He was!" Lance spoke up.  
  
"Was that after you two decided to pounce him in the library? You know how much cleaning I had to do when you two left the mess. "  
  
"It was kinky." Lotor shrugged. "Keith was stressed out so we made him relax in more ways than one."  
  
Keith's face became warm and red up to his ears. He buried his face on Shiro's back. Shiro sighed.  
  
"You two are not allowed to touch or do anything sexual with Keith for the next two weeks."  
  
"WHAT?!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Keith needs to concentrate on graduating and you two will not distract him. I will make sure Hunk keep an eye on you two. "  
  
"That's not fair." Lance mumbled with his arms crossed.  
  
Keith peeked over again.  
  
"You may not take my warning seriously now, but you will when I am going to inform Pidge about this."  
  
Both Lance and Lotor shuddered as they sat up straight. Keith blinked and looked up at Shiro who had a shit grin face on. Whatever Pidge did, it made them shut up and from the looks of it, they were scared of her. He'll keep a mental note to ask her about what happened.  
  
Plus, they knew Pidge can be way protective of Keith than Shiro. She mentioned how Keith could be her long lost twin which made Matt jealous in a brotherly way. Pidge still haven't forgive Matt for introducing Keith to them when he found out about his love for cryptids and supernaturals.  
  
So far, he had met an Archangel (Shiro), a Sorceress (Allura), two Mages (Pidge and Matt), a Sage (Coran), another Angel (Hunk), a son of a Demon Lord (Lotor) and a Vampire (Lance).  
  
Keith wasn't sure how the hell (no pun intended) did he get in this situation. He was shocked to find out about Pidge and Matt since he had lived with them when he was a baby. No wonder he was the only one who had to go to a different campus from them.  
  
"Do we have a promise here?"  
  
"Yes." They respond begrudgingly.  
  
"And that's include you too, Allura."  
  
Keith blinked and turned his head to see Allura walking towards them with a nervous laugh and scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Allura too?" Keith asked curiously.  
  
"Who do you think was able to summon that creature, Keith? Of all the creatures you had to choose, you had to pick that for Keith. Really Allura? "  
  
She twiddled her fingers. "Lotor picked it since it was the gentlest one we found."  
  
Shiro pinched his nose bridge. "From now on Keith, you will either ask Coran, Pidge or myself for your future research. Okay? "  
  
Keith looked back at Shiro and nodded.  
  
"Hunk made your breakfast and packed your lunch. Pidge is waiting at the school's gate to walk with you to your campus side. "  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He took a quick glance at his supposed lovers (which they kept calling him, but gave up correcting them), grabbed his bag from the couch and left.  
  
"You just wanted to spend more time with Keith." Lotor mumbled.  
  
Shiro quirked a brow and placed both hands on his waist. "I swear. You and Lance are quite greedy when it comes to Keith. He's only one human in a house full of supernaturals. "  
  
"Well, Keith loves investigating about us and getting too excited when he gets to meet many with his own pretty eyes."  
  
"I doubt Pidge knows about your little crush."  
  
Shiro smirked. "Unlike you two, I have gotten her permission which is something you both didn't do first."  
  
They both groaned.  
  
Allura chuckled behind her hands. "Poor Keith. He has to deal with three supernatural creatures after his heart and body. "  
  
"Four if you counted Shiro's twin." Lance coughed behind his hand.  
  
Shiro glared at Lance. "Don't mention that idiot. He's bad as you two combine. "  
  
Lance and Lotor looked at each other and snickered behind their covered mouths. Shiro threw his hands up in the air and walked off.  
  
"Speaking of Shiro's twin, where is he?"  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"KURO! Stop flying so sporadically fast!! " Keith was literally giving him a tight choke-hold around his neck and burying his face.  
  
Kuro chuckled happily with his black & white wings spread wide and halted for a second before shooting up like a torpedo in the sky and into one of the bigger clouds. He stopped and gave a loud breath of relief as he glanced down on Keith who was still holding on his dear life.  
  
He rarely got to spend time with Keith since he was barely at their fancy place called home. He usually sleeps outside since he hates of feeling confined in the house. So when he saw Keith leaving the house and walking to school, he smiled and decided that they should spend some alone time. He stood up from the roof with his duo-colored feathered wings spread out and wide. A few quick flaps of his wings to warm up, Kuro flew up and made a nosedive as he quickly scooped up Keith like a predatory eagle.  
  
Plus, he knows how much Keith enjoyed sky-gazing and feeling a bit of freedom just like him.  
  
"I need to be in school soon, or Pidge will have a fit." He mumbled.  
  
Kuro shrugged. He knew that mage gremlin was someone no one wanted to piss off, but he already told her about this little escapade. He'll have Keith be in time for his first class, but for now, he wanted his own piece of heaven.  
  
"Keith." He spoke. His voice was little deeper and huskier than Shiro's.  
  
Keith looked up and gazed into his silver eyes. Kuro lowered and tilted his head to capture his lips as they kissed with the clouds covering their private moment.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Pidge crossed her arms and glared at her brother, Matt, who was standing next to her.  
  
"I hate you, Matt."  
  
Matt pretended to be hurt with one hand placed over his heart and an arm over his forehead. "I'm hurt, Katie."  
  
"This is why I didn't want Keith to meet them and look what happened!"  
  
He combed his short, brown fringe back. "If you really want to know, you could blame this on our dear Mother."  
  
"Mom?" She raised her brow with suspicion.  
  
He made a wide grin like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, you didn't know? Mom had seen a glimpse of Keith's future. "  
  
"What kind of future?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "She didn't say, but it's for a better good for those four idiots in that house."  
  
Pidge sighed and blew her fringe up. "I still don't like it."  
  
Matt laughed. "Mother did tell them that you will give them hell if they hurt Keith so there's that."  
  
"Of course!" She smiled with her glasses tinted when lowered and cracked her knuckles. "It has been awhile since Rover had played with their idiocy. Actually, I'm itchin' to practice my spells. "  
  
Rover was their three-head Cerberus pet that Pidge was able to tame when Keith accidentally found the Gates of the Underworld in one of his field trips. Keith wanted to find the mythical nine-tail fox, but got a giant dog instead. Their dad placed a spell on Rover to cover its identity and is now their small, cute pug.  
  
Matt walked away slowly. Sometimes, he wonders if Katie was more of a demon than a mage like him. He took a huge gulp when he saw her burning, fiery aura and staring at him with those pearly white teeth. She musts have heard his thoughts. He ran fast for his dear life.  
  
Keith blinked and cocked his head as Kuro landed them in front of the school's gate when he saw Matt running away from a burning Pidge.  
  
"I guess I'll go save Matt again." He turned and gave a peck on his cheek. "Thanks for the wild ride."  
  
Kuro smiled and waved when Keith jogged to the gate and ran after the Holt siblings. He frowned immediately when he felt three other unwanted presences next to him.  
  
"You are quite sly there, Kuro." Lance nudged him with his elbow.  
  
"Who knew you could be that soft and sweet like a teddy bear?" Lotor chuckled.  
  
"That was reckless of you, Ryou!" Shiro scolded him.  
  
Kuro rolled his eyes. Only Shiro would call him by his real name. They continued to watch a burning Pidge throwing fireballs at Matt with Keith trying to stop and taking notes on their sibling spat.  
  
They smiled when they watched Keith dumped a bucket of water over Pidge who looked like a wet, scowling cat. Keith laughed with pure amusement before looking up and seeing them all four together. He smiled and waved at them before being dragged away by a wet Pidge and a grinning Matt who winked at them.  
  
They had fallen for Keith.  
  
And the feel of tingling sensation of their broken bond, like an open wound, are being stitched together slowly.  
  
Keith was their savior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> I wanted to write a fic based on this [fanart ](http://loshka.tumblr.com/post/159290389675/mindflayers-dude)and now here it is! xD
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Mothman and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: By requests! Thank you all for the kind and awesome comments along with kudos! You guys are the best! 
> 
> Here's another random chapter update! xD

"HeyShiro, I have a question for you."  
  
Shiro looked up from his reading and adjusted his black-rimmed glasses. "What is it, Keith?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Mothman?"  
  
Shiro chuckled and closed his book on his lap. "I've heard from Matt that you seem infatuated with it."  
  
Keith gave a shy nod.  
  
"This would make Lance and Lotor quite jealous if they knew."

  
  
  
_I'm quite jealous myself._

  
  
  
"Why would they be jealous for? It's a harmless question and feeling. I just find it fascinating! It was the first creature that Pidge introduced me to. But you're evading the question,  Shiro!"

  
  
  
_Oh Keith. Their jealous can run deep like the Grand Canyon. He shook his head.  Should I tell him the truth? Still jealous how it was Keith's first love, though. _

  
  
  
Shiro gave a charming smile. "I can't say that I did. I only heard rumors of it. "  
  
"Oh.. okay... " Keith pouted and returns his attention on his senior thesis papers.  
  
Shiro sighed and return to his reading while taking peeks at Keith's cute expressions as he struggled with writing his mess of papers.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Hi Katie. Hey Matt. Did you come to see Keith? " Shiro opened the front door as Pidge and Matt walked in.  
  
"Yuuuuup! And just to check on the two idiots too. I want to know if they gave in so I can play with them. "  
  
Shiro laughed as he closed the door and escorted them to the living room.  
  
"Sorry Katie, they have been exceptionally good. Just one more day before their punishment will be over. "  
  
"Ugh. I still don't like the idea of Keith staying here with those two playboys around. " Pidge plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
Matt sat on a chair next to the sofa and laid back in comfort. Shiro came back with a tray of drinks and placed it on the coasters on the table and then situated himself across from Pidge.  
  
"I heard from Keith that you were the one who introduced his first cryptid love."  
  
Pidge blinked. Matt cocked his head. They both looked at each other and busted out laughing. Shiro frowned.  
  
"Oh my god, Takashi. Are you jealous of Keith's first love? " Matt said while holding his stomach.  
  
"I AM NOT! Just curious. "  
  
"You are jealous." Pidge grinned. "It was some legend in the 60s that we've heard from our parents. We never got to see it for ourselves to confirm it. "  
  
"What bought on this topic and how did you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"Keith. He asked me if I've seen it before. "  
  
"Well, have you? And did you tell him the truth? "  
  
Shiro frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Oh man. If Lance or Lotor heard this, they would go ballistic in courting Keith. "  
  
Pidge gave a side glare at Matt. "And I will go ballistic if they tried anything stupid on Keith."  
  
"Hear about what?"  
  
"And who's going ballistic?"  
  
Shiro shook his head while burying his face in his open palm when both Lance and Lotor walked in the room. Lance sat next to Shiro while Lotor sat on his own personal luxurious chair.  
  
"No one is going ballistic, Lance. You heard nothing, Lotor. " Shiro said.  
  
Both Lance and Lotor quirked their brows in suspicion. Just then, Keith walked in the room and smiled. He waved at Matt and Pidge before walking towards the Lance. He stood in front of him.  
  
"Question Lance. Be honest with me. Have you ever seen Mothman before? "  
  
Shiro and Pidge groaned loudly. Matt was chuckling behind his covered hands.  
  
Lance blinked and shook his head. Keith turned to Lotor and asked him the same question. He got the same answer.  
  
Keith pouted. "I got the same answer with Allura too. He must be really a rumor legend. "  
  
"Why do you ask?" Lance asked curiously.  
  
"It's my childhood dream to meet him!" Keith said with joy and sparkles in his eyes.  
  
Lotor clicked his tongue loud.  
  
Keith cocked his head. "Are you jealous, Lotor?"  
  
"Excuse me? Why would you think I would be jealous of some lowly creature? "  
  
"Shiro said you and Lance would be. I don't see why you would be. "  
  
Lance and Lotor gave their irritating look before covering it with their forced smile.  
  
"Why Mothman, Keith?" Lance asked.  
  
"It was the first creature that Pidge showed me! It looked so cool with crazy demon-like wings with red eyes and human-like features! "  
  
Pidge shrugged when she saw their glares.  
  
"I will leave you all be. I'm going to find Coran! He might have met one since he has live longer. Bye! " Keith ran out the living room.  
  
"Pidge! Of all the creatures, you had to introduce something so ugly to him?! Why?! " Lance whined.  
  
"Why should I do that when I know about you fools? You guys are so common and already popular. "  
  
"You have terrible tastes, Pidge." Lotor said.  
  
Pidge sticks out her tongue.  
  
Matt coughed. "In honest truth, have you three actually met this Mothman?"  
  
They gave him the death glare. Matt shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

  
  
  
_Man, you guys are so mean to Keith. You dorks had your chance. Don't be mad if Kuro gets more brownie points with Keith. _  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Did you really Kuro?! You're not lying to me, are you? " Keith held up Kuro's hand with both of his small hands.  
  
"Why would I lie to you? He's my friend even if he's a little crazy in the head. "  
  
Kuro could see those sparkles in Keith's eye like a child in a toy store. He blinked in surprise when Keith threw his arms over him and hugged him as he hung onto him. Kuro was taller than him so it was quite cute when Keith had to make a small jump to hug him.  
  
"Is there a way I can see him?"  
  
Kuro thought. "When you are done with school, then I can take you there to meet him."  
  
"Yes! Finally, I found someone who did met him! "  
  


_Hm? How odd. Everyone in the house has met him except for the Holt siblings._  
  


"Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's a dream to meet him! I want to see him since I was a kid! "  
  
"Did you ask my stupid twin brother, the emo demon prince, and the flirty blood drinker?"  
  
Keith nodded. "They told me that they didn't have."

  
  
  
_Liars. I see it now. They're jealous. What childish move. _

  
  
  
Kuro shrugged. "Their lost. One brownie point for me. "  
  
"Huh?" Keith cocked his head.  
  
"I will personally take you to meet him on your next break, Keith. I promise. "  
  
Keith smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best, Kuro! I can't wait to tell Pidge and Matt about this! "  
  
Kuro smiled.

  
  
  
_You're the reason why I'm willing to find him again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Mothman and Dates (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally meeting his first crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am finally back from Comic Con and man, I walked so much and for the first time, I got a really bad sunburns. It was worth it after attending the Voltron panel and seeing the VAs. I cosplay as Haggar on Thursday which I posted on my tumblr page if you like to see it.
> 
> I decided to break this Mothman arc into several parts since I have some fun plans in store for Keith. Expect some silly battles from the others vs Mothman. XD 
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter 3!

Excitement was an understatement word for Keith.He was ecstatic throughout the trip from beginning to end. There were some few hiccups thanks to his friends, but he had a great memory and made new friends.He was humming and looking out at the beautiful scenery as they were heading back to the airport.  
  
He smiled as he reminisced about his fun trip.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**[Three week ago] **  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really Lotor? You're willing to pay for my trip? Why? I can pay for it myself. " Keith stood in front of Lotor's fancy work desk, but moved around to stand beside him.  
  
Lotor was shuffling through his paperwork and spoke without looking at Keith. "It's my gift to you. I'm only paying for yours. Everyone else pays their own trip if they want to come. "  
  
"You sure? You weren't too excited about it earlier. "  
  
He tucked his neatly stacked papers inside the manila folder and placed it aside on the table as he turned his chair around and looked up at Keith. There was a slight guilt look in his violet eyes with a small frown. It was the truth, though. He wasn't excited about this trip at all especially when it was Kuro who pitched in the idea who had the audacity to say he was friends with this Mothman creature.  
  
Lotor knew who Mothman was, but he did not like to admit the slight ping of jealousy came when he heard Keith's little confession. He was used to attention, but after meeting Keith, he wanted Keith's attention. He wasn't sure why, but something about Keith's approach with him was different from others.  
  
As if Keith saw him as him, not the Demon Lord's son. Keith wanted to know who he was and his own lifestyles. He didn't care about status or power. Keith, the curious human, had his heart on his sleeves. He was genuine in his emotions.  
  
He smiled as he grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist while locking his arms in. Keith was squirming on his lap as he struggled to break free, but Lotor has the advantage in strength. He chuckled happily.  
  
Keith pouted. "No fair! You have advantage with your crazy demon strength. "  
  
Lotor shrugged and moved Keith around until he was in a cradle position with his arms still locked together. He wanted to see Keith's face who was still pouting.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want a pretty human like you to escape from my claws. "  
  
Keith's face flushed and wanted to bury his face. He didn't understand why he was called pretty and to this day, he hasn't gotten used to it yet.  
  
"Lotor. Please? "  
  
"Only if you give me a day of your time on this trip that I will let you go. We haven't had our alone time since you moved in this house. "  
  
He nodded immediately. "But only if you're in the other form. I... " He paused and looked away nervously. " I kind of miss seeing your other form. "  
  
"Kind of?" Lotor grabbed hold of Keith's chin and turned his face towards him. He could see the deep red blush on his cheeks with his eyes still looking away.  
  
Keith's eyes shifted back to Lotor and murmured. "I thought after moving in that I would see it often, but it didn't happen."  
  
The memories of Keith's frightened look still haunted in his mind. He didn't want to see it again and hence, he remained in his human form whenever Keith was awake and around the house. To have Keith afraid of his presence was something he couldn't handle. He was willing to return home if it was the best way to keep him safe.  
  
"I can't handle to see you frighten again, Keith." Lotor spoke. "I was ready to return home because I don't know if I can handle the idea of being hated and be forgotten by you."  
  
His violet eyes shifted back to Lotor. He could see sadness in those crystalline eyes.  
  
"You gave me time and space to think. To regain my sanity, Lotor. " Keith nuzzled his cheek against Lotor's collar area. " It would be lie if I said I wasn't afraid of you, but I was afraid. I thought you would... you know... I... "  
  
Keith bit his lower lip. He was stuttering, but somehow, he can't even say what he wanted to say without feeling too emotional. The feel of Lotor's fingers touching his cheek with such gentleness with his cheek resting on top of his head.  
  
"I understand Keith." He spoke softly. "Say it when you're ready."  
  
Keith nodded and buried himself more in Lotor's embrace. He sighed in relief. There was hope in their future.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure Lance? I thought you said your family was using it for their vacation? "  
  
Lance shrugged. "When I told them I am going on vacation with you, they were quite happily to let us have it."  
  
"That's nice of them."  
  
"Only because they really love you, Keith."  
  
Keith's cheeks flushed and turned around quickly to feel them warm with his hands. He could feel Lance's chest touching his back and his long arms around his waist. He could feel a slight weight on his shoulder, and his eyes saw a close-up glance of Lance's brown hair.  
  
"Consider it a treat from us, Keith. Congrats on passing that final. I knew you would ace it. "  
  
"Well, it helps when I didn't have distractions."  
  
Lance chuckled. "But it means those distractions can do their job now that you've passed."  
  
"That doesn't make sense, Lance!"  
  
Lance took a sniff of his pale neck and kissed it. "I do enjoy riling you up, but-"  
  
"But?" Keith asked curiously.  
  
"I want to take you out somewhere special for a day. I want to show you something when we get there, Keith. "  
  
First Lotor and now Lance. Keith wondered if he deserved their love and attention. He wasn't the best in expressing his emotions, but he can sense them.  
  
"Only if you can show your other self, Lance."  
  
Lance spun Keith to face him and pressing his body close to his with arms locked around his waist. With one arm remained to hold, he placed his hand on Keith's blush cheek and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Are you sure about it?"  
  
He was still concern about showing his other half after what happened last time. He was blinded by hatred that he almost drained Keith close to death. He has not forgiven himself since that day.  
  
"I'm sure." Keith tip-toe up as he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and tilted his head more to the right. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."  
  
With a small smile etched on his face, Lance leaned closer to Keith's offered exposed neck and gave few licks. He chuckled when he felt nice vibrations from Keith's body. Small kisses here and there on his neck, his canines elongated with the tips pressing over the flesh without breaking the skin yet.  
  
Keith could feel Lance's warm breath over his skin which made his body shivered with goosebumps all over his arms. He moved close enough to feel the prick on his neck and whimpered when it sank in. Lance was drinking him.  
  
He smiled when he heard Lance's purring as he stroked his soft, brown hair. Lance had shown him a signal to stop him when he starts to feel lightheaded. He enjoyed how gentle Lance when he drinks and being nice to clean up after his feeding except when he wanted to piss off Shiro. He was still clueless as to why, but he won't pressure Lance to talk about it if he doesn't want to.  
  
His fingers tapped against the soft spot of Lance's ears and his body slumped against his chest when Lance's fangs pulled away. He could feel gentle strokes in his hair and gentle kisses for soothing. Keith smiled as he closed his eyes from Lance's gentle warmth.  
  
He wanted Lance to feel comfortable enough to be himself again.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry Shiro, Lotor already offered to pay for my trip."  
  
"Then how about lodging?"  
  
"Nope. Lance beat you to it. "  
  
"Transportation?"  
  
"Kuro offered it since he knows where to go."  
  
Shiro's shoulders slumped in defeat and dropped himself down on the couch. He sighed and looked up the ceiling of the living room. He was usually last to anything he tries to offer with Keith and it only made his confidence shot lower.  
  
Keith frowned when he saw the Shiro's defeated look. He moved around the couch and hugged Shiro from behind as he comforted him. Shiro placed a hand on Keith's arm and smiled.  
  
"You have done enough for me, Shiro. I wouldn't be able to pass this without your help. It should be me treating you. "  
  
"Keith, I want to because I care for you. I cherished every moment I have with you. "  
  
Keith mumbled _you_ _sap_ under his breath and exhaled deeply. So far, everyone else offered him to treat him and asking for his free time to spend with for a day. He wondered if  Shiro would like that since he wasn't sure what else he can repay. Shiro has done a lot for him during his stay. Not only that, he was there when his own mortal life fell into turmoil with their chaotic and dangerous life.  
  
He was only a simple human being who can die easily and at anytime. Keith mentally shook his mind.  
  
"I don't know how to repay you nor I can offer much since you have like everything, but I hope you don't mind my plain way for asking you out." Keith buried his face with Shiro's hair tickling him. He mumbled. "Want to spend a day with just the two of us?"  
  
Even though Keith spoke soft and mumbling his words, Shiro could hear him still with a smile on his face.   
  
"I happily accept your date."  
  
Shiro laughed when Keith buried his face more and calling him an _idiot_ _sappy angel_. He found himself loving Keith more with each passing days.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
**[Week of the trip]**  
  
  
  
  
Keith was like a big toddler who found his favorite toy. The moment they arrived Lance's family lodging villa, Keith dropped his bag and walked in immediately as he looked around the place with bright eyes. He was like that when they got in  Lotor's private jet too.  
  
Lance followed Keith and like a gentleman, he gave Keith the tour around the place while the others went to their rooms since they all have been here before. Matt and Pidge decided to tag along since they wanted to see Mothman too beside the fact that they came to make sure Keith was staying safe. Allura and Coran came along, but they went somewhere for business and would joined them a few days later.  
  
"WOW! This is like living in a vintage mansion. " as Keith walked outside on the balcony and inhaled the fresh air into his lungs. He smiled. "I didn't know you had an aristocrat lifestyle, Lance."  
  
Lance stepped back with his hand over heart and his arm on his forehead. He felt hurt, in a dramatic way. "You wound me, Keith. Have I not show my rich life? "  
  
"No?" Keith looked confused and cocked his head. "How would I know? I know you told me you're related to Lotor, but unlike him, you seem quite modest and minimalist with your way of life. You're like a balance between Shiro and Lotor which I like about you. "  
  
Lance's heart would flutter if he wasn't 'dead', but he could feel the emotion aspect of it. He wasn't the only one who fell smitten with Keith. His cousin Lotor wouldn't bat an eye with stooping his high standards to a human, but somehow with some kind of miracles, Keith was able to be his one and only exception. Heck, he even got partner-in-crime Kuro's attention and that's said a lot.  
  
It wasn't easy to get Kuro's attention, let alone trying to get him to cooperate, but Lance could tell how he warmed up to Keith. For a normal human, Keith was able to attract few high-profile creatures including himself.   
  
"I've contacted him beforehand and was told to have you meet him tonight." as Kuro spoke from above which Lance and Keith had to look up while shielding their eyes from the sun's rays. Lance had to put on his special sunglasses to protect his eyes. "It will be at the river near here."  
  
Keith smile beamed bright like the sun. "Really?! Thank you Kuro! " He looked away and started to look around his surroundings. " I don't know what to do. What should I wear? What should I say? "  
  
Lance raised a brow. Keith was acting this simple meeting as if it was a date. Of all the trips he spent with Keith, this one was very different from the others. He gave a glare at Kuro who just gave him a shrug. He will have to keep watch on Keith, so he won't run into trouble because that silly human can attract trouble without trying to.  
  
"Is it a private meeting?" Keith asked.  
  
"It can be if you ask. I'm sure the others are willing to give you a private moment with him. " Kuro said while his eyes went to Lance with a smile.  
  
Keith looked at Lance. Lance groaned loud when he saw Keith's wet sad eyes look with his hands together like he was praying. He laughed at Shiro many times when Keith did this if he wanted something, but he didn't expect it to be used on him. Now he finally understands Shiro's pain.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. I will let the others know. You know what to do if you sense any kind of danger, okay Keith? "  
  
Keith smiled and nodded. "Thank you Lance!"  
  
Lance trusted Keith, but he doesn't trust him with Keith alone. After all, it has been several years when they last met and he wasn't going to jeopardize Keith's safety if it wasn't for the fact that Kuro still kept a close contact with him. He hoped that Keith wouldn't attract anymore suitors than necessary.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Keith stood nervously alone after Kuro dropped him off at the designated spot and told him he will be nearby when he's done. He gave Kuro a kiss on the cheek as his thanks as Kuro flew away. He hoped Lance, and the others kept their promises too.  
  
Even with a jacket on, the air was still chilly, but the night sky was beautiful and bright with the sparkling stars. He loved watching the night skies and would find himself staring at them hours until he fell asleep. It always calms his nerves and clear his mind.  
  
He felt an eerie presence coming towards him as he looked away from the night sky to the dark shadow of the forest. He heard the crunchy sounds of twigs breaking from the heavy steps. His breath hitched when he saw a tall, dark figure standing in the darkest part of the forest with glowing red eyes.  
  
Keith covered his mouth to muffle his scream, but he could hear and feel his fast beating heart when it disappeared suddenly from its spot and stood in front of him which he took a couple of steps back. However, it didn't deter him when his emotions were filling him with excitement.  
  
He was finally meeting Mothman in person with his own eyes. He must be dreaming and didn't want to wake up from it. It has to be a dream, but it wasn't. This was real.  
  
Keith’s violet eyes were bright and clear like shimmering water with his mouth gaped slightly open, then closed when he walked carefully towards the mythical being. He had his arm outstretched to touch and paused when his fingers felt on the tickling hair before placing his entire hand on it. He made gentle strokes on the soft hair fur. It was surprisingly soft for something living in the woods.  
  
He looked up and gazed at those deep, bright red eyes staring at him. It was analyzing Keith.  
  
“Wow.” as Keith continued to stare. “You are real. You are really real and I am touching you. This is a dream come true. ”  
  
It cocked its head.  
  
“I think I a m in love.”  
  
The sounds of crushed leaves and wood branches echoed loudly behind him with several groans and curses.  
  
Keith turned around and placed both hands on his hip with a displeasing look.  
  
“Why are you guys spying on me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Brownie points for those who can guess which Voltron character will be Mothman. <3


	4. Mothman and Dates (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Forgive me! I am alive and not forgotten! For Halloween week, I am going to focus on updating this story until the Mothman arc is done. It will have several more chapters to go and still teasing my readers of who it is. Keep your guesses coming! xD
> 
> I want to spend a chapter and half with each pairings. Klance, Sheith, and Keitor. A little talk of their past and how they met during their little date. And of course, Mothman will appear in each chapter, but that will be a surprise of how and when. lol. 
> 
> Thank you for enduring with me! Hope you enjoy it!

"Why are you guys spying on me?"   
  
The falling pair gave their wide smiles and small laugh before the smallest one got off on top of the big one. Keith placed both hands on his waist with a pout.   
  
"If you two wanted to come, you could've of ask! Honestly, I expected better from you, Pidge. Same goes with you, Matt. "   
  
Pidge dusted herself and adjusted her glasses. "We didn't want to interrupt your first date."   
  
She emphasized the word date loud and clear as if she wanted someone other than them to hear it.   
  
Matt raised a brow, but follow along. "Yeah, I mean. You wanted to see your first crush for a very long time. "   
  
"What the hell you guys?" Keith asked, but when he turned around, the creature was gone.   
  
"AHH!" Keith screamed. "You guys scared him off!"   
  
Pidge and Matt looked at each other and shrugged, but when they turned to see Keith, they gulped. They haven't seen Keith's temper flare like that for a long time.   
  
"We're sorry Keith! We didn't mean to scare away your crush like that! " as Matt took several steps back with his sister.   
  
Keith cracked his knuckles. "You better run by the count of three. I know your weakness. "   
  
"Bye Matt!"   
  
"AH! Traitor! "   
  
Kuro just sat with his arms crossed as he watched Keith chased after the Holt siblings. For a mere human, he was doing a good job of staying on their trails in the dark.   
  
"We should help them."   
  
"No way, Shiro! This is the only time we get to see Pidge like this. This is sweet revenge. "   
  
"It's very lovely to see Keith feisty like this. He's such a tease. "   
  
Kuro just shrugged and continued to watch until the siblings decided to use magic to escape. His cute and fiery Keith was out of breath from chasing and just slumped down the nearest tree to rest. He stood up while the other uninvited trio looked at him.   
  
"If you idiots want to be on Keith's good side for the rest of this vacation, then I would suggest making peace with Keith's dearest Mothman." Kuro turned with a shit face grin on his face with a mock salute. "Unlike you trio, I was honest with him."   
  
Kuro let his body free-fall until his wings spread open and wide as he flew towards Keith's resting place.   
  
Lotor brushed his stray hair back while clicking his tongue. Lance placed both hands inside his long coat's pocket while Shiro scratched the back of his head.   
  
"Ryou got us there. It would be pretty bad if he got the chance to speak with Keith and told about us. "   
  
"Keith will call us a liar and going to hate us for it."   
  
"I refused to apologize with that abomination."   
  
Lance glanced over at his cousin. "You know, Keith will be mad and won't speak with you for a long time?"   
  
"And? I won't do it. "   
  
"Come on Lotor." Shiro said. "Do you love Keith enough to do this one important thing for him? It's a simple apology. "   
  
"No."   
  
"Whelp." Lance raised his arms up and stretching. "That means more for us. One less competition to win Keith. "   
  
Lance grinned and mimicked Kuro's move earlier. "Thanks cousin for stepping aside~ More Keith time for me~."   
  
He winked before disappearing into a puff of blue smokes.   
  
Shiro shrugged as he spread open his wings. "Think about it Lotor. You either can apologize or step aside. You have to pick and choose. Your pride or your love for Keith. "   
  
And with that, Shiro flew away. The wind created from his wings blew loose leaves and some dirt at Lotor's direction as he blocked the debris with his arm.   
  
Lotor slammed the side of his fist at the tree with low and deep growls vibrating against his chest. The mockery from the idiot angel twins and his cousin was enough to break off their pseudo truce because of one mere human.   
  
A mere human named Keith.   
  
  
  
_** Hi! I'm Keith and I heard you're a demon! Pleased to meet you! ** _   
  
  
  
So honest and straight. Unlike others he met before for centuries, Keith doesn't hide his intentions on purpose. He was unsure how to proceed with the way he looked and moved by his simple body language.   
  
He clicked his tongue and disappeared.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"You will see him again Keith. Don't worry. " as Kuro landed on the balcony of Keith's room as he lowered a pouting Keith down.   
  
Keith had his arms crossed. "I asked if they wanted to come, but no, they decided to eavesdrop until caught."   
  
"Yes, it is their own fault, but I'm sure they have their reasons."   
  
"Is there a way to see him again, Kuro?"   
  
"There is, but it won't be from me this time." He smiled.   
  
Keith quirked a brow suspiciously. "What does that suppose to mean?"   
  
Kuro walked up to Keith's personal space and bend down to kiss his forehead. "I'm giving some losers a chance for redemption. Rest well, pretty one. "   
  
Keith covered his face with both arms when Kuro swooped up and away. He blinked as he looked up the clear night sky.

  
  
  
_ What does he mean redemption? And who is he talking about? _

  
  
  
His yawn crept up to him as he rubbed his eyes. It was a long day, and he was ready to sleep his morning away. He will need his energy to scold Pidge and Matt.   
  
He felt extremely happy with quiet chuckles.   
  
He finally got to see and touch Mothman in person. He looked at his palm and smiled.   
  
  
_ I hope to see him again. _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
He popped a piece of juicy steak in his mouth and left his fork hanging. He mumbled.   
  
"Where's Lotor?"   
  
Keith knew where the others were. Shiro was doing his usual morning work out with Kuro. Pidge and Matt were definitely hiding from him. As for Lotor, he didn't see him in his bedroom or the workroom that Lance had shown him yesterday.   
  
  
  
_ Where did he go? _   
  
  
  
Lance took a sip of his unknown red drink in a champagne glass. He shrugged.   
  
"Probably clearing his head."   
  
Keith swallowed his meat. "Why? Did something happen last night while I was gone? "   
  
"It's not you, Keith. Don't worry. Just give him time and he'll be back. "   
  
"You're so calm when it comes to him."   
  
"We're cousins. We have our differences with some bloody fights, but we're still family. It's how we're both raised that we see and act things differently. "   
  
"Oh." He poked his scrambled eggs. "I still have a lot to learn about you guys."   
  
Lance chuckled as he placed his glass down on the table. "Are our supernatural lifestyles different from what human society had written in the textbooks?"   
  
"Yes. I mean no. It's not that... "   
  
"Then what is it darling? You can be truthful with me. "   
  
"Is it possible to learn more about you guys?" His voice went lower. "On a personal level?"   
  
Keith's words became fainter, but luckily, Lance was blessed with great hearing to hear it. Within a blink, he was already by Keith's side as he took his hand and held it up close to his lips.   
  
Lance kissed his knuckle.   
  
It made Keith's cheeks flushed.   
  
Keith's breath hitched when he saw Lance's shimmering blue eyes. The same shimmer of the night sky from last night.   
  
"May I have your time this evening? I did promise to show you my special place. A picnic under the starry night sky. "   
  
A simple nod.   
  
"I can tell you more about me when we get there."   
  
"Thanks Lance."   
  
Lance smiled. "No Keith, thank you."

  
  
  
_ Thank you for walking into my life and making me feel alive again. _

  
  
  
  
"And Keith?"   
  
Keith looked up.   
  
"Dress nice and warm tonight. The place I'm taking you will be a bit colder since it's near a lake. "   
  
"Okay."   
  
"You'll love it."   
  
Keith smiled. "I'm excited."   
  
"Me too. I will let the others know about our little date~"   
  
"Sh---shut up Lance!"   
  
As Keith quickly yanked his hand out and started to scarf down his breakfast with Lance watching and chuckling at him.   
  
He knew Lance was a major flirt. He had seen him bringing both male and female humans to his quarters every night when he moved in as the new roommate of the house. He had ignored the looks that Lance was giving to him and the thrall that tingled his body when he felt if he looked at Lance's entrancing blue eyes.   
  
  
  
_ Dominance. _   
  
  
  
It was the thrill for most vampires over the weaker beings especially humans. Not Keith. It was his luck that Pidge and Matt had educated him about vampire's powers when they were in middle school. He found it odd back then, but now he understands. He can't really stay mad at the two.   
  
"I'm surprised."   
  
Lance paused and cocked his head.   
  
"I'm surprised you stopped bringing strangers to the house lately. Even Shiro was surprised, but he was happy. What changed? "   
  
Lance just shrugged.   
  
"A change of pace."   
  
  
  
_ More of a change of heart because of you. _   
  
  
  
"Oh. So that means you'll still do it. "   
  
  
  
_ Oh? How cute darling. _   
  
  
  
Lance turned his back and grinned when his head tilted back. "I only still do it because I don't want to lose a certain darling if I get very hungry. I want him to live longer as a human until the time comes. "   
  
"Until... the.. time... comes? "   
  
"Yeah. Until I can grant him something that we can spend a very long time together. "   
  
Lance laughed as he dodged and left with his inhuman speed when Keith threw him a knife. Keith puffed up his cheeks and chugged down his orange juice as he mumbled.   
  
  
  
_ Stupidstupid Lance! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. Vampire Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Now that Keitor Week is over, I can concentrate on updating this story. I was running the event while contributing a story called Blind Love. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Shiro's turn~ Expect some fluff with a touch of angst. x3
> 
> As usual, keep your guesses coming of who's Mothman is. XD

He was no werewolf, but he sure can whistle better than most werewolves he met in the past. If he was one, he would pounce on this beautiful prey in a heartbeat.   
  
Then again, he wouldn't want to ruin this beauty by being an animal.

  
  
_ Oh no. _

 

He was a suave vampire who knows how to extract pleasure out of his prey for optimal taste. After all, he had years of experiences to perfect his techniques.   
  
However, even with those years of experiences, there will be a few who didn't fall for his charms so easily.   
  
This was one of them.

  
  
  
_ Keith. _

  
  
  
Lance gave his best wolf whistle as he got up from his seat and meets halfway to his date. His blue eyes scanning the beauty in front of him. He was wearing a long dark, maroon coat with dark rinse jeans and black boots. His silly darling likes to wear fingerless gloves, but this time, he made sure he wore proper black leather gloves. It will ruin the whole outfit or in his case, his sisters will have a fit as fashion designers.   
  
"If my sisters were here and see you wearing what they made, they would be all over you."   
  
"Isn't this a bit much?" as Keith tugged on his maroon scarf.   
  
Lance shook his head and his hands on the scarf to adjust. His hands brushed along the petite frame before tipping Keith's chin up.   
  
"It's never too much, Keith. If I can, I want to spoil you more. "   
  
His violet eyes shifted away with streaks of light blush across those pale cheeks.   
  
Lance can't get enough of how tempting his darling's blood sings through his veins. How enticing it is to whisper sweet words to enhance the sweetness in his darling's blood.   
  
It was his favorite of all the bloods he had drank.   
  
He smiled. "Let's go have our date."   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa..."   
  
  
  
_ Whoa is right. _   
  
  
  
Lance had come to this place many times in the past to get away and relax, but nothing can help prepare him to witness its true beauty.   
  
There wasn't much change in terms of scenery, but somehow, just watching Keith's look of amazement and the way his presence seems to accentuate the whole place magically.   
  
Those violet eyes sparkled from the moon's light and just how he just stood there while looking up the night skies was enough to take his breath away.   
  
"This place is amazing, Lance! It's beautiful. "   
  
  
  
_ I know. You make it even more beautiful. _   
  
  
  
"I've been here many times, but tonight, this place just seems to sparkle more with you here."   
  
"Sh--shut up Lance." Keith looked away. "You don't have to make it sound like it revolves around me."   
  
"Because I want to."   
  
Keith made a soft gasp when Lance was in front of a sudden and took a step back, but he was grabbed quickly by the waist and was pulled up into his embrace.   
  
"Be careful there, Keith. I don't want you to fall into the water and get swept away by mermaids who like pretty things. "   
  
He blinked and looked up at Lance. He cocked his head.   
  
"Mermaids? I thought they lived in the sea. "   
  
"There are few who can live off of other bodies of waters."   
  
He spun his darling around with his back against his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. He smiled while he whispered in his darling's ear.   
  
"Would you like to see one? I've known her since my family had claimed this land. "   
  
Keith gave a slow nod.   
  
"Okay." His blue eyes stared at the shimmering lake and grinned. "Oh Plaxum~ Lancey Lance is here~ There's someone pretty I like to show you~"

  
  
_ Huh? Lancey Lance? _   
  
_ What a weird nickname. _   
  
  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed movements in the water. The soft ripples were small and yet, strong as if it was disturbed moments ago.   
  
Keith gasped. He was grateful that Lance was holding him still or else he would have fallen back from the sudden surprise. His eyes were still watching at the water, but followed the rippling trails of the creature who just popped up near the bank in front of them.   
  
  
  
_ A mermaid. A real-life mermaid. _   
  
  
  
She looked magnificent and beautiful.   
  
Peeks of her shimmering topaz tail swishing around in the lake with her upper body above land as she rested on the wet dirt. Her hair was long and tied up in a double ponytail. The color of her hair was matched with her tail. Unlike the ones he has seen in books or movies, her chest area was not covered with seashells, but with dark blues scales. It reminded him of Mystique.   
  
"Hey! Plaxum, this is Keith. Keith, this is Plaxum. "   
  
He gave a low head bow. Her giggles were low and bubbly. No pun intended.   
  
"This must be the infamous human that got our playboy vampire to settle down. My~ He looks quite delectable. "   
  
Keith gulped. Delectable?? I wasn't born to be eaten!   
  
"Now now Plaxum, he's off limits." Lance winked at her. "We are having a nice date right now."   
  
She hid her mouth behind her webbed hands.   
  
"Oh my! You're quite serious. Do you know many hearts will be broken if they knew? "   
  
Lance just shrugged. Keith looked back at Lance and then back at the mermaid as they talked like normal friends would.   
  
"Yes, well, let's keep it the down low for now. It's not official. "   
  
  
  
_ Official? What's official? What are they talking about? _   
  
  
  
  
"Oh Lance. You really would have your work cut out if your words went over his pretty head. "   
  
"Yeah. Say that to the other three. Although it makes our conversations great and unnoticeable. "   
  
"What are you two talking about?!"   
  
"See?" Lance smiled and kissed his cheek. "No worry darling, you'll understand when you start to grow up."   
  
Lance winced when his side got kissed hard by Keith's elbow. Plaxum laughed.   
  
"I like him. He's no pushover. " She gave Keith a thumbs up. " Keep that lover boy in check. "   
  
"Thanks a lot Plaxum. You are a great friend. " His words dipped in sarcasm.   
  
"Well, it's nice seeing you human Keith! I don't want to disturb the rest of your date. "She pulled back as she swims away and waves. " And Lance, congrats! "   
  
"What does she mean congrats?" as he looked back at Lance.   
  
Lance smiled as he waved back at his friend and looked down at Keith.   
  
"Who knows? But I did promise to show my other form to you on our date. " His nose nuzzled against his cheek down to his neckline. He purred in his darling's ear. "Close your eyes, darling."   
  
Keith nodded and closed his eyes. Another soft gasp escaped through his lips when he felt sharp tips against his neck when his scarf was pulled off and the air around them became colder. The feel of the sudden breeze blew around their surroundings, but he doesn't remember having his body turned around as he felt several pricks against his back.   
  
"You can open them now."   
  
His voice was two notches deeper and smoother. With a nod, he slowly opened his eyes to see Lance's dark blue shirt and tilting his head up.   
  
His breath hitched when he saw two ruby orbs staring down at him. It wasn't the Lance he was with earlier that was flirtatious and silly.   
  
No. The Lance he's looking at right now was mature and downright regal. A being from higher status and poise to be present in front of commoners like Keith.   
  
"Lance."   
  
His baritone chuckles made his knees weaken to stand up properly. This was the other Lance. To be kept hidden from others of lower class unless to wield his authority.   
  
The same one who almost drained him to his death.   
  
"You would be choking on your own blood for addressing me so casual in this form, but I can overlook this little insignificance for another taste of you, darling."   
  
Keith shivered when his neck felt hot breath against his neck.   
  
"Lance please."   
  
He kissed and savored his darling's neck with a long stroke of his warm tongue.   
  
"I won't allow other creatures to touch you. To have you. " as 'Lance' tighten his hold. " There will be dire consequences if all harm comes to you. "   
  
"Lance, you don't have to---" His lips hushed by one finger.   
  
"Don't. Never question my authority and me. Understand this well, darling. You are the lowest creatures in our hierarchy system, and yet, only you are precious to us. " His finger moved to his cheek and caressing it. " What we do can be wrong in your society, but to us, it's necessary. "   
  
His sharp fingertips went back on Keith's rosy lips and began to trace around.   
  
"This is our way to protect."   
  
Removing his finger away, he leaned in and captured those soft lips while making sure his sharp canines doesn't scrap hard inside. A sly smile appeared when soft purrs emitted from his pretty darling with soft scratches on his chest.   
  
He pulled away with a wide smile on his face when he saw Keith's sweet, euphoric face. 'Lance' closed his eyes as his back arched with the appearance of huge black wings spreading wide. His eyes reopened and looked down to see bliss in those violet eyes.   
  
"Lance."   
  
"May I have the honor, my darling Keith?"   
  
Keith nodded as he tilted his head enough for a clear exposure of his neck with his eyes closed.   
  
"Yes, Lance."   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
His dark, blue eyes cast down and narrowed behind him before he turned around with Keith held bridal-style in his arms. He held his darling close to his chest.   
  
He was still in his true form.   
  
"If only I can shave off all of your hair of that overgrown body, then I wouldn't have to deal with another competition."   
  
In a slouching position, it hovered out from one the trees and stopped about five feet away from them. It cocked its head.   
  
"I'm sure you heard from Kuro about him. I am willing to set aside our little difference in exchange for your time. "   
  
It looked at him then to the sleeping person in his arms. With another head cock, it nodded and turned around to leave.   
  
'Lance' clicked his tongue as he watched it leave and looked down at Keith. He made sure not to take more than necessary from Keith, but it was hard to stop when it was irresistible. Irresistible enough to just make him his blood mate.   
  
He knew Keith was the one after his first taste. It sang in his veins since then. His reawakening after being dormant for so long as he grew tired of changing societies and qualities of his food source.   
  
But now is not the time for Keith. Not yet. He made a promise with Colleen.   
  
Until then, he will fulfill many of Keith's wishes.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Keith yawned and stretching his body out like a cat. His eyes cracked open and rubbing away spots in his vision. He blinked and rolled on his side when he heard a loud squeak. Another blinked as he grabbed the squeaky intruder while rolling on his back.   
  
He smiled as he gave it a tight hug with a long, loud squeak echoing in his bedroom. He rolled around on his comfy mattress until a small note slipped off and landed on the floor. He leaned down and grabbed the note as he read it up high.   
  
  
  
  
_ To my cute darling Keith, _   
  
_ I hope you had fun last night. Sorry to drain you when I wanted to show you something else. To make it up, I hope you like this present. I had it when I was a kid as a gift and only found it recently while I was looking in my closest. I remember you like this silly creature from our last trip to Africa. _   
  
_ I know you will take care of Blueberry better than me. _   
  
  
_ Your favorite handsome Vampire, _   
  
_ Lance _   
  
  
  
  
  
He chuckled at the name, but gave it another tight squeezing hug. He could see why this one was named Blueberry. It was quite round and blue.   
  
Of course he will take care of Blueberry than him. The memory of his first trip to Africa and seeing the hippos in the wild was a dream come true.   
  
And the memory of how Lance almost got chomped off by them was funny. Even Lotor, who was the most compose of the bunch, was laughing his head off.   
  
He wondered how Lotor was doing and where he went. He buried his face in Blueberry's back.   
  
  
_ Where are you Lotor? _   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"You actually showed your ugly self to him."   
  
Lance cracked open one eye to see his cousin eclipsing over him. He closed it back and shrugged.   
  
"I am only obliging to show my beautiful side to my pretty darling's request. Nothing wrong with that. "   
  
"I heard your stupid lecture."   
  
"Confession, my dear cousin. Something you should learn on. "   
  
Lotor clicked his tongue and turned his back on him.   
  
"You, of all creatures, would not have forgiven that abominable thing after what he did."   
  
Lance opened his eyes slightly.   
  
"A certain human has taught me how to forgive and move on. That I shouldn't let it tied down my future. "   
  
Lotor crossed his arms. "That's ridiculous. You can't erase several hundred years of hate with just one sentence. "   
  
"Lotor."   
  
His head turned and glanced over his shoulder to see those blue eyes darkened.   
  
"I know, but for Keith, I've learned to change my perspective to where I can see the positive aspect of life."   
  
"You're serious."   
  
"I am." Lance sat up with his body half turned. "And I will make sure no one, including you, distort his beliefs."   
  
"So he's the _one_."   
  
"Yes."   
  
In one swift moment, Lance found himself on his back with an iron-grip hand over his neck and squeezing it.   
  
"You are a fool, cousin. To change everything for a mere human. "   
  
"He's not a mere human. You know it. You and I are the same when it comes to him. "   
  
"Do not clump me with you! I will not stoop that low. "   
  
"Can you not hear what you are saying, Lotor? Then why are you back here? Why did you leave it in my room when you can---"   
  
"Shut up Lance! Just be quiet! " Lotor growled and then poof, he disappeared like the wind.   
  
Lance sat up while rubbing his bruised neck. His eyes caught a glimpse of his darling in his cute red two-piece silk pajamas while walking in a pair of lion slippers. He was holding Blueberry in his arms and used it as a cushion when looking out from the balcony.   
  
He will keep his vow. If his cousin dare to hurt Keith, then he will not hold back.   
  
He hoped Keith could clear his anger in Lotor's eyes for him to see. The last thing he wanted to do is to kill him before he plunges into the depths of regret.   
  
  
  
  
**_ Calamity will come when one falls into the pit of despair and regret by killing the one person who he cherished the most. _ **   
  
**_ You will know who will be your 'one' when you learn the feeling of mercy. _ **   
  
  
  
Those were Colleen's words. He kept them close to his heart as he was with Keith right now.   
  
He found his ' _one_ '.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> P.S. Mystique is from the series X-Men and I based off from the movie's counterpart where her chest area was covered in scales.


	6. Sleepy Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: There is actually a meteor shower going on this weekend so I will try to catch it before heading to work since my shift starts at 4am. So the next chapter will be up soon after work! It will be Shiro's date with Keith~ I just want to get the feels of watching it. lol

** SQUEAK! **   
  
  
  
  
"Keith, what is that squeaking?"   
  
Keith's head turned to see Shiro standing behind the couch with only a towel around his waist and another around his neck to dry his hair. His cheeks became rosy when his eyes met Shiro's bare and chisel torso. Perfect six packs. Sexy broad chest. His face turned away quickly and buried behind Blueberry's soft back.   
  
Shiro's brow quirked up.   
  
  
_ Shy as always. How cute, Keith. _   
  
  
He gave a small smile as he plopped himself down next to Keith on the comfy couch with his arm placed behind him. His attention turned to the big, blue hippo plush in Keith's arms then back at the blushing boy.   
  
"What's the matter, Keith? Was my bare, angelic body too much for your pretty human eyes? " Hot whispers breathing in Keith's ear. " You are being cute should be considering a sin. Although I don't mind falling for you if I get to see you like this. "   
  
Keith buried his face further in Blueberry's back and scooted two inches away from the handsome angel. He could hear Shiro's melodic laugh. He took a quick peek with one eye to see a glimpse of a fully clothes angel.   
  
These supernatural guys have it easy with wearing and taking off their clothes. Not that Keith had seen them done it many times as they were all males, but he was acting like a blushing virgin as Kuro called him when he began to develop feelings for them. The one thing he has not gotten used to yet was their way of declaring and expressing their affection.   
  
"Did Lance give you that little squeaker?"   
  
Keith nodded and sat back with a much needed breather. He was giving himself a little suffocation.   
  
"His name is Blueberry."   
  
"What a cute name for a blue hippo."   
  
"Shiro, are you free anytime soon?"   
  
"I'm practically free throughout the vacation. What's up? "   
  
"I thought we could spend some time together like we promised."   
  
"Tomorrow night we can. There's something we must watch together. "   
  
Keith's ears and body perked up and turned half way to see Shiro with bright, wide eyes.   
  
"Taurids showers! I'm very excited! "   
  
Shiro smiled. "That's right Keith." He winked. "We can see them closer than you can ever imagine."   
  
Keith closed the gap between them with Blueberry still in his arms as he sat on his knees and kissed Shiro on the cheek.   
  
"Really? Like front row seats? "   
  
"Better than that, but I will make sure to keep you safe and protected."   
  
"You're the best, Shiro! Thank you! "   
  
"You are quite welcome, Keith."   
  
"This is somewhat off track to ask, but have you seen Lotor lately?"   
  
"I had yesterday. Why? "   
  
Keith shook his head and sat back down on his butt. He cuddled Blueberry and leaned to the side as he laid his head on Shiro's strong, muscle arm.   
  
"It felt like he has been avoiding me after that night I met Mothman."   
  
"You have to give him some time."   
  
"For what? Did I do something wrong that he's ignoring me? "   
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just him. He will talk to you when he's ready. He does this often before you came to our lives. It is his way to keep calm so he doesn't say anything he will regret. "   
  
Keith nodded and closed his eyes.   
  
"Okay." He hummed. "You feel comfy. Can I take a nap? "   
  
Shiro chuckled. "Yeah. It's better if you laid your head on my lap. "   
  
No sooner when he spoke, Keith had laid his head on his lap already with his back on the couch.   
  
"Thank you again. Just want to take a nap even though I slept last night. "   
  
"I know." as Shiro placed one hand over Keith's forehead and stroking his bangs back. "You are still tired from Lance drinking your blood."   
  
He heard soft purrs and saw steady heaves of his chest. Keith was fast asleep.   
  
"Don't worry Keith." He knew Keith wouldn't hear his words, but he just want to say it out loud. "I will make sure Hunk can make some special high iron meals for you. Sleep well. "   
  
Shiro will make sure Lance have limitation of drinking Keith's blood over the course of his stay with them. He was sure Lance would oblige by it since he was most fond and has declared that Keith was the one.   
  
He was more worried with Lotor. He might have forgiven him now, but he has not forgotten what happened in the past. What he did to Keith when he lost control of himself with his childish anger.   
  
It just made his blood boil just thinking about it. His eyes glanced down at the sleeping male with fingers brushing away strands from his face.   
  
He had known Keith a lot longer than others in the house. Keith had taken one of his classes in the university where he was currently teaching Astronomy. He had known the Holts since Samuel, Pidge's and Matt's dad, was a teen. Shiro made sure to change his job every few decades so he doesn't have to constantly explain why he looked young.   
  
His best excuse was he got the good genes from his 'parents'.   
  
"How's Keith doing?"   
  
Matt plopped his crossed arms on the headrest of the couch and looked at Shiro.   
  
"He just fell asleep not too long ago. Still tired after last night's date with Lance. "   
  
"Yeah. Pidge is looking for him to give him a good shock. "   
  
"Any luck with Lotor?"   
  
Matt swung his whole body over the couch and plopped himself down next to Shiro.   
  
"Nada. He was here, but didn't stay too long. Lance would know better than us about his own cousin. "   
  
Shiro sighed.   
  
"So, are you taking Keithy here for the show tomorrow night?"   
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to take him out if he's still tired."   
  
"Pfft. This is nothing compared to what he does during exam week. This boy can stay up fifty-six hours of no sleep and still can ace the exam like it was no one's business. "He flipped his short brown hair. " Then again, I had to wait for the idiot to finish so I can drag him back home so he doesn't pass out anywhere. We all know that Keith can be a heavy sleeper when he gets tired. "   
  
Shiro chuckled. "He does."   
  
"Right! One time, I found him pass out in front of Home Economics' club room and by gods, the girls in the club were having a blast! "   
  
"I didn't hear about that."   
  
Matt scooted close and whispered in Shiro's ear. "I have pictures of Keith in few variations of female costumes since they went a little crazy for the photoshoot. Their theme was Sleeping Beauty for fun and giggles. "   
  
"You have to show me those pictures."   
  
Matt sat back and wiggled his index finger. "Nope. You have to give me in equal exchange for those pictures. "   
  
"How about an equal exchange picture of Allura in her bathing suit?"   
  
"DEAL!" A thumb up. "I kept it back home so remind me to bring them over. Believe me, you have no idea how popular Keith was back in high school after that especially with the girls. That lucky cat! "   
  
"I'm sure you had some hand in that."   
  
Matt grinned. "I was acting like a manager to Keith. Haha... "   
  
"Keith must of hate you."   
  
"Not really. He was glad that I was taking all the attention from him. If not, Katie was there to scare them away. "   
  
"You think Keith will like it if we ask him to wear a dress?"   
  
Lance appeared next to Matt which made the older mage jumped and yelped with his hands over his mouth to cover his scream. He didn't want to wake up Keith.   
  
"Shit Lance. You scared half the wit of me. " Matt patted his chest. " He would actually stake you in the heart if you tried making him wear one. There is only one person in the world he would listen and she's off traveling the world with my dad. "   
  
"You think Colleen will agree with us?" Lance asked.   
  
"Oh Lance, Lance." Matt chuckled. "I can say this for sure. This is NOT my first time seeing Keith in a dress. People actually thought I had two sisters when we were young. You have no idea how much free stuffs we got for just being cute. "   
  
"That's it, Matt. We are definitely going to ask your mother about this! "   
  
"Equal exchange."   
  
"Fine. I'll see Allura in bathing suit and raise you with Allura's intimate photos worn by awesome sister's designs before she went retiring. You know, the one she teases the camera in that famous spread. "   
  
"DEAL! You play a hard bargain, Lance. " as he shook the vampire's cold hand.   
  
Shiro just rolled his eyes. He just hoped Allura wouldn't kill him and Lance after their vacation ends.   
  
Somewhere in the middle of the road, Allura sneezed while shaking her head in the car.   
  
"Bless you, Allura."   
  
"Thanks Coran."   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"You're making Kitten worry."   
  
"Go away Kuro. I don't need to hear your updates. "   
  
"He cares for you."   
  
Lotor glared at him as he got up from his seating on the tree.   
  
"Why are you actually here, Kuro? You're not here to tell me that only. "   
  
"Just warning you not to do anything drastic under my watch. You can do whatever you want, but if it involves Kitten, then I will not hesitate to maim you. "   
  
Lotor huffed and laughed.   
  
"You really care him that much."   
  
"My only warning, Lotor. I can say this on behalf of my idiot twin too. "   
  
He clicked his tongue.   
  
"You all are fools."   
  
He jumped down the tree and disappeared as a puff of purple-black smoke.   
  
Kuro's eyes glowed and narrowed at the lingering smoke.

  
  
_ I will find out your plan soon enough. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. Angel Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm sad that I didn't get to see the meteor shower in time so if I don't see it, then these boys don't either. *evil crackles*

"Keith. Baby, please don't be mad at me. "   
  
There was a harsh poke on his broad chest from his human's slim finger.   
  
"Don't you baby me and expect to be forgiven? Shiro! Why didn't you wake me up?! "   
  
  
  
_ Because you're a heavy sleeper. Not even when I had to bring Mothman in your room to wake you up helped. _   
  
  
  
Shiro wanted to smile when he saw Keith's pout, but he held back. He can't help that it was cute and almost child-like.   
  
"I did!" with both hands still up to his chest level. "But all you did was sat up, looked around, and threw the blanket over yourself."   
  
"Shiro, I wanted to see it for so long and now I have to wait the next several years." Keith crossed his arms with a pouting face.   
  
"I honestly tried. You can ask Kuro about last night. You even smack me in the face with Blueberry. For someone who was very sleepy, your aim was dead on. "   
  
"I did?" His attention turned back at the surrendering angel.   
  
"Yes, Kuro does a good laugh if you want proof. Keith, I really did want to watch it with you, but your body was telling you to sleep more. "   
  
He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Keith's whole body with their body pressed together and his chin resting on top of his head.   
  
"Your health is more important the meteor showers. They are just broken pieces from a big rock in space, but Keith, you are one of a kind. " He kissed his head. " Believe us when we do say that you're special. Special to us. "   
  
"I'm just ordinary." Keith mumbled.   
  
"Yes, but still special. You got Lance's affection, Lotor's attention, and got both Kuro and I's heart. "   
  
Keith wiggled his body from Shiro's strong embrace, but the angel didn't budge an inch.   
  
"Shiro, you're embarrassing!"   
  
"The more I see you like this, the more I want to shower you more. You being all cute and embarrassed by simple words is temptation to us. "   
  
Keith pouted, but a thought dinged in his mind with a mischievous grin on his face. With a subtle adjustment of his body, his fingers slithered over the hem of the angel's slack and moving up to his tight black shirt.   
  
"You ask for it."   
  
His fingers made contact on that certain spot of Shiro's torso and tickled it softly. He was rewarded with Shiro moving around and away from him while keeping his hold. He giggled when his tickling had to pick up the pace.   
  
The opening was made and Keith slipped out of the angel's grasp while making a silly face at him. His finger underneath his right eye with a gentle pull down and his tongue stuck out. He was acting childish, but he didn't care.   
  
Except he made a low squeak and took a step back when Shiro regained his composure and saw his beautiful grey ash eyes staring him down like a predator.   
  
He had become this handsome angel's prey.   
  
"I enjoyed the feel of your beautiful body wiggled against mines. Too bad I didn't see it fully. " His voice went a notch deeper and taking each steps forward when Keith took each steps back. " I think I know what we can enjoy tonight to make it up. "   
  
Keith gulped and shook his head. "Have some mercy? You're an angel. "   
  
"Oh baby. You shouldn't have done that. "   
  
His body shuddered from those words spoken sensually at him. Keith had totally forgotten that Shiro didn't like to be tickle that much.   
  
"I can show you some mercy after I give your soft body a nice full treatment of my feathers. I want to have a taste of your sin. "   
  
"KURO! Help me! Your brother is going to commit sin!! "   
  
Up on the roof of the villa, Kuro yawned with his eyes closed and stretching out his muscles. He crossed his arms on his chest and turned on his side.   
  
"Not helping you Kitten." Another yawn. "Have fun Shiro."   
  
"Traitor!!" as Keith yelled at the ceiling as he ran up to his room and shut the door quick with a click. He glared at the ceiling knowing where Kuro was.   
  
Just when he took his breather, a white feather came into his vision from above. He wasn't alone.   
  
"Lance!" He yelled.   
  
Lance paused from his stroll outside and looked back with a shrug. Keith can handle that little punishment on his own.   
  
His cute darling did not know of their secret promise to not interfere of whatever punishment they want to give to Keith unless with extreme circumstance that they will intervene.   
  
Beside, it was not often to see Shiro let loose and giving punishment to Keith unless the silly human found one of the two he hates. Tickles and sneaking up.   
  
Right now, Lance has an important errand to do. To find his cousin and talk with him again. He can sense the changes in the air with lingering of that same eerie chill from four years ago.   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Soft whimpers echoed clear in the small, lightly dimmed room with a candle as the source of light.   
  
"Shiro please. I can't last this long. "   
  
He purred in his ear with a quick nip. "Oh, you can baby. I know how smooth and tender your body is. I can go on talking about your wonderful body's anatomy and point out tender spots where we like to tease. You are very pretty, Keith. "   
  
His face flushed in deep crimson and squeezed his eyes shut. He could still feel hot breaths flowing into his ear.   
  
"Now move that sexy leg to your right."   
  
Keith's body trembled so quick from the light caresses of a soft feather tracing down his spine.   
  
"You're too close."   
  
He chuckled. "Not close enough. Move your left hand to my right. "   
  
"No please." He shook his head. "I--I will come."   
  
"Then come for me, baby. You knew the punishment when you tickled me. " His flesh finger replacing the feather to trace down the spine and being rewarded with delicious shudders." Plus, you hit me with that fat blue hippo to my beautiful face. "   
  
He nibbled on his lower lip as he moved his left hand with his right side trembling to stay balance. It was getting harder to stay balance in this awkward position. He didn't want to see Shiro's amusement when he was struggling.   
  
He could feel it coming.   
  
He can't hold on any longer as he came crashing down on Shiro's chest and into his awaiting arms.   
  
  
  
_ Who the hell plays Twister like this? _   
  
  
  
"You only lasted seven minutes and forty-five seconds. You were supposed to last up to ten minutes so that means I win this one. "   
  
"Who plays twister where the caller is blocking most of the colors and being underneath the player?!"   
  
"I'm not the only one, Keith. This is nothing compared to Lance and Lotor. You wouldn't last five minutes with them in this game. "   
  
He tried to wiggle out of the angel's grasp again.   
  
"Why must you guys make all things sexual?!"   
  
The angel shrugged and spread out his wings wide. A smirk appeared on his face.   
  
"Prepare for your punishment, Keith."   
  
"Nono please Shiro! I'm sorry that I tickled you. " as the wings closed in on them. " I'm sorry to hit you with Blueberry! Mercy!! "   
  
Shiro kissed his wiggling human on the cheek.   
  
"Too late, baby." as two large, white wings enclosed them fully.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Keith? Looks like you had an interesting night for that bed hair. "   
  
Allura's hand got slapped away only to go back in playing with the fluffy raven hair. She giggled as she twirled her finger around one strand.   
  
"Shiro's fault! He did this and now I'm stuck with this bird nest on my head! "   
  
"Well lad, at least it's a bird's nest and not something else. Shiro's a gentle angel. "   
  
Keith's eyes made a side glare at Coran.   
  
"He's like a demon in disguise."   
  
Coran and Allura looked at each other and snickered with a puffing Keith in the middle of the couch. They arrived last night from their important errands which they came back in time to see a very happy Shiro cradling a sleeping Keith in his arms. When they asked Shiro what happened, he only smiled and left them to take Keith back to his room.   
  
  
  
_ Looks like Shiro finally got his fun. _ As they both thought and left it like that to rest up.   
  
  
  
"I know you younglings are still frisky at this age, but always remember to use protection."   
  
He felt heat rising from his toes to head with crimson red appeared across his cheeks. He splutters with his words.   
  
"We did not. I'm not. I'm still. "   
  
"Oh Coran, Keith is still a virgin."   
  
"Allura!! You didn't have to say so easy! "   
  
He paused.   
  
"Wait?! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! "   
  
"I can smell a virgin easily unless someone popped your sweet tart cherry. Who is it? "   
  
"No one popped my cherry! And what cherry are you talking about?! Why are you talking about cherry? "   
  
Allura rolled her eyes. _ Virgins. _   
  
Coran placed his arm around the shoulder and pulled him close while he twirled his mustache.   
  
"Say, it has been awhile that I gave you some lectures about our supernatural world and I have free time so let's start on it today!"   
  
"Coran but!"   
  
Keith stumbled from getting up from the couch and being pulled by the wrist by Coran who had this crazy superman grip. He looked back to Allura only to see her smiling and waving at him.   
  
It felt more like a curse than a blessing with everyone in the house giving him some kind of torment. It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation.   
  
The moment Keith was out of sight, her smile faulted and her crystalline eyes glanced back.   
  
"Sounds like you had fun, Shiro."   
  
"The only way I can think to not startle him, but I was able to put my mark on him. Same with Lance. How about you Allura? "   
  
"I've already informed them and should be arriving in two days. Where's Lance? "   
  
"Out looking for Lotor. The timing is quite troublesome. "   
  
"I know. This only confirms it and we'll do what we can to protect Keith until they come. "   
  
"I'm more worried with Keith wanting to find Lotor on his own. We can't keep him in the dark too long. It will shock him again like last time. "   
  
"I know, Shiro. That's why we have Coran. " She looked back with expressionless in her eyes. " None of us can tell Keith better than Coran. "   
  
Shiro nodded and sighed as he took a seat next to Allura. She leaned on Shiro's arms and closed her eyes.

  
  
_ Is it too late to stop Lotor now? _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	8. Dreamscape

_His face turned away with his eyes shut tight as Keith pushed him back from his brutal kissing and biting assaults painted all over his body. The lingering aches on his bruised neck and the harsh squeeze on both of his wrists pinned back on the wall behind him. He knew he was no match of the superior strength of a demon, but he wasn't going down without a fight._  
  
_" Lotor, stop it! Let go! You're hurting me!" _  
  
_His voice cracked and choked up when he heard another tearing of his clothes. This time, it was the other side of his pant leg._  
  
_"Stop! Wake up, Lotor. Please." _  
  
_Keith shook his head when he felt rough tugs on his nipples. Tears fell down on his cheeks from the harsh pain._  
  
_"Mine."_  
  
_His body shudders from the hot breath trailing down his chest and going dangerously lower to his crotch area._

 _ Lotor was sniffing it. He purred._  
  
_This wasn't Lotor's usual calm voice. This one sounded more sinister with a touch of malice. _  
  
_"I will have all of you."_  
  
_" Lotor, stop!" _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Keith's body flung up in an upright sitting position with heavy sweating and pants as his hands gripped on his blanket hard.

  
  
  
_It was only a dream._

  
  
  
His nightmare from four years ago had came back to haunt him.

But why now? They had promised him that he won't be able to recall it so how was it haunting him back with full force?

What triggered it?

Who broke the spell?

Unless it was something he wasn't meant to do.

  
  
  
_Was it okay for me to ask selfishly to Lotor to show his true self? Was it because of my consent that I had to remember it?  
_

  
  
  
His humanity and virginity were almost taken away.  
  
The experience had traumatized him more than he thought after that night. His body flinched violently when others tried to touch him. Even a simple hug from Colleen had scared him before he apologized to her. He was used to her tender hugs until after that night. It had taken him weeks to get his life back to normal.

He had to forget that night with Shiro's and Kuro's help with their combined powers. He asked them to do it for the sake of his sanity and Lotor’s.  
  
He wiped the sweats off of his face with his pajama sleeve and looked out at the night sky from his closed window.

  
  
  
_Is this the reason why you didn’t want to see me, Lotor? Because I've asked something that I shouldn't have? _

  
  
  
He leaned over from his bed to pick up Blueberry from the floor and hugged it tight while burying his face deep in Blueberry's soft back.

  
  
  
_I'm sorry._

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Darling, are you okay? You looked quite pale."  
  
Lance moved in closer to sniff Keith's neck from behind where he was sitting on the couch. The action startled his human love and pulled back when he saw a tiny movement of his body flinching.  
  
He was trembling while holding onto Blueberry tight.  
  
"Keith, did you... did you remember that night?"  
  
It was a slow nod, but Lance can tell from all five senses that Keith was holding back his emotions. Most of all, what he felt about his cousin. The conflicted emotions of sorrow, regret, and another emotion he didn't want to mention.  
  
"I will ask Coran to make tea for you. To ease your tense nerves."  
  
Another nod for his question. He wanted to hold his darling safe in his arms and to whisper comfort words. His darling is strong and yet, Lance knew how soft his heart is with others.  
  
"Do you want to forget that day again?"  
  
Keith shook his head and buried his face in the hippo's soft turf of dark blue head fur.  
  
He knew it was not the time to touch his beloved darling right now. Not when he remembered that dreadful night.  
  
He needs to find Lotor quick.  
  
Lance paused midway from kissing his darling's head when he regained his thoughts. He was more protective than before.  
  
"I will protect you, Keith." He turned his back. "And this time, I won't hold back in killing him."

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"How is Keith's well-being, Coran?" Shiro asked.  
  
Coran shook his head when he walked into the living area.  
  
"I gave him my special herbal tea to clear his thoughts and placed him on his bed to get some much needed sleep. He sure loves that blue hippo, Blueberry, when I placed it next to him. He looks quite adorable cuddling next to that stuffed animal."  
  
He sat down next to Shiro and leaned back while tugging on his orange mustache.  
  
"It's not late to turn back. If we really want to protect the young human lad, then that option would have optimal success."  
  
Shiro's grey-ash eyes were filled with concerns when he glanced at Coran.  
  
"Coran, you understand that our existence is Keith's way of life. He grew up chasing and believing in us. If we do that to him, then--"

  
  
_We would be killing him alive._

 

  
Shiro knew. He knew about the details of Keith's life when he spoke happily and endlessly about faux and exaggerated details about their lives. And how if he wasn't thinking about them, then he would chase after the stars. The idea of going into space and exploring the unknowns.  
  
Keith was the chaser of life unknown. A person who pursuit after the unknowns.  
  
He was their breath of fresh air.  
  
"I'm sorry, Coran."  
  
Shiro stood up with his hand clenched into a fist by his side.  
  
"And don't bother talking to Ryou too. We won't agree to this idea.”  
  
Coran watched as Shiro leaves and released a heavy sigh. His ears twitched and looked down at the source of the sounds.  
  
He smiled sadly.  
  
"If push comes to shove, I will leave this issue to you, my little friends."  
  
They saluted and scampered away to find their target.

  
  
  
_I have lived long enough to see where this would go. I'm sorry lads, but this is for Keith._

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Keith swatted the thick, white fog to clear as he walked slowly towards to an unknown destination. He can't even tell if he was going in the right directions when his eyes can't see the path. He swore he was in his room resting, but how did he came here?  
  
Unless he was in a deep sleep after drinking Coran's terrifying bitter tea. It was rich in green like Matcha, but bitter like Ku Ding except ten times worse. He just fainted after a little sip.  
  
This had to be a dreamscape.

  
  
_But who is it?_

  
  
Lance would make his dreamscape romantic with hints of playfulness.  
  
Shiro's dreamscape would be serene and relaxing with a touch or two of cheesiness.  
  
He had been in Kuro's dreamscape more often than the others since Keith knew his displeasure of being in the house with the others and this was not Kuro's.  
  
There was only one being that Keith has not been in before.  
  
It was Lotor's dreamscape. It had to be, but why it felt cold like winter.  
  
Lotor refused to give his reason why and no matter how much Keith tried asking him to describe it for him if he didn't want him to go in, he still refused to budge any tiny details.  
  
Not even the others know what Lotor's sacred place looks like.  
  
He was going to go by his gut instinct as he stopped walking and took a deep breath.  
  
"Lotor." Keith spoke.  
  
There was no reaction or response.

  
  
  
_Could I be wrong?_

  
  
  
Keith opened his mouth again. No sounds came out; his body went complete stiff. His violet eyes glanced down to see thick, white fog wrapping his body around like a snake. Even his mouth was gagged by the fog, but it wasn't choking him.

 

_No no no._

  
  
He  can't even move an inch to struggle from this strange bind.  
  
"I've come for you."

 

_That voice._

  
  
His eyes widen when he saw a tall shadow behind the fog in front of him. Two yellow eyes flashing bright at him. He recognized the voice immediately when his body tremble from the chill voice.  
  
"It's time to complete our little ceremony from four years ago."  
  
His mind called out to them.

  
  
  
_ Shiro! Lance! Kuro! _

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
The door opened wide with a loud bang as they piled in the room.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
They shouted, but greeted with an empty room. The window was left opened with several chunks of cotton stuffings spread across the floor. Blueberry was ripped to shreds and pieces.  
  
They arrived one second too late to save Keith.

 


End file.
